


supercorp/sanvers one shots

by Spitefulprinceofdarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitefulprinceofdarkness/pseuds/Spitefulprinceofdarkness
Summary: supercorp and sanvers one shots





	supercorp/sanvers one shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so go easy   
> Kara realizes she loves Lena when shes saving her in 3x06  
> sorry for any typos

Suddenly time stops and finally realizes what she's been denying for months, She loves her, she doesn't know why it took this long to realize but she loves her and she can't bare to lose her. So here Kara is Lena below her and she tells her to climb, she tells her to jump because she’ll catch her, because if she lost her she would die, so she does and she saves her but she does more than that, because she realizes that the woman she loves is hanging from her arm and so she pulls her up into her arms, because she needs to hold her, she needs to know she's ok and she is, she is in her arms and she has a 1000 tons of poison above her head, but all she can think of is her, Lena, she holds her tight because she needs to know she's still there and she flies, she flies because she needs to put this damn plane down, she flies because she needs to get to the ground, but most importantly she flies because all she wants to do right now is kiss Lena, but if she does she's afraid she will drop the poison above her head, so she flies and she finds the ground, she holds Lena in her arms and she kisses her and she swears she's floating, maybe she is because Lena's lips are on hers and all she can think about is her, the entire world fades around them and she kisses her like she's her oxygen, like she can't live without her because she needs her to breath because she does, so when they break apart she tells her, because if she didn't now she thinks maybe she would never get the chance to, so she tells her, because she loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed if you have any suggestions please comment


End file.
